Air conditioning system is an apparatus in which a refrigerant performs a refrigerant cycle including compression, condensation, expansion, and evaporation, in order to control the temperature of certain space according to user's desire. When the air conditioning system is operated to lower the temperature of the certain space, the air conditioning system is used as a cooling system. On the other hand, when the air conditioning system is operated to increase the temperature of the certain space, the air conditioning system is used as a heat pump. Meanwhile, the air conditioning system is usually used as the cooling system. The air conditioning system includes an indoor unit and an outdoor unit. The indoor unit is located in a humanly occupied space to supply a cool air thereto, and the outdoor unit is located at an outside of the humanly occupied space to release heat.
Further, the indoor unit includes a heat exchanger extracting heat from the humanly occupied space, a blower fan forcibly blowing an air to the heat exchanger to create a convective heat transfer therebetween for a fast supply of a cool air to the humanly occupied space. There are several kinds of indoor units such as a wall mount, a standing, a ceiling-suspended and a ceiling-embedded types according to the installation method of the indoor unit.
Typically, the wall mount type indoor unit is fixed to a wall of a room, and includes an air suction hole at an upper side and an air discharge hole at a bottom. However, it is not good for the user to use the typical wall mount type indoor unit having the above-mentioned structure because the suction hole is formed at the upper side and the discharge hole is formed at the bottom. In detail, the drawback is that the air conditioning is not rapidly performed for an entire indoor space because the discharging air is blown only in downward direction.
Further, an inside construction of the indoor unit is limited. For example, since a cross flow fan is installed in the related art indoor unit, a flow rate is restricted and the indoor unit has a large size because the cross flow fan occupies large portion of the indoor unit.
Technical Problem
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an indoor unit of an air conditioner that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide an indoor unit of an air conditioner having an improved inner structure for constructing the indoor unit more efficiently.
Also, an object of the present invention is to provide an indoor unit of an air conditioner having an improved air suction and discharge method such that the indoor unit can be installed without limitation, thereby increasing user's convenience.
Further, an object of the present invention is to provide an indoor unit of an air conditioner which is intensively made for a simple and strong structure. Furthermore, the indoor unit can have a larger blast capacity than the same-sized indoor unit of the related art and thus can have an increased efficiency.
Further, an object of the present invention is to provide an indoor unit of an air conditioner which is designed to increase user's convenience.
Technical Solution
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, there is provided an indoor unit of an air conditioner for supplying a cool air to the indoor space, including: a rear cover having a suction hole; and a front frame having a discharge hole formed at one side or both side thereof, for discharging the cool air that is sucked through the rear cover and cooled.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an indoor unit of an air conditioner, including: a front frame having a cool air discharge hole formed at at least one portion thereof; a blower fan disposed behind the front frame; an air guide disposed behind the blower fan, for guiding an airflow; a heat exchanger disposed behind the blower fan, for performing a heat exchange; and a rear cover disposed behind the heat exchanger, and including at least one suction hole for sucking an indoor air, the rear cover having side edge portions tapered at a predetermined angle as it travels backward for an installation at a corner of a wall.
In a further another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an indoor unit of air conditioner, including: a rear cover having a suction hole for sucking air into the indoor unit; a heat exchanger at which the sucked air exchanges heat; an air guide disposed in the indoor unit, for guiding airflow; a blower fan disposed adjacent to an air guide hole of the air guide, for forcibly flowing the air; and a front frame having a discharge hole formed at one side or each side thereof, for discharging a cool air that has exchanged heat with the heat exchanger.
Advantageous Effects
An advantage of the present invention is that an indoor unit of an air conditioner has an improved structure for constructing the indoor unit more efficiently. Also, the indoor unit has an improved air suction and discharge method, such that the indoor unit can be conveniently mounted.
Further, an advantage of the present invention is that the indoor unit has a large blast capacity compared to its size and thus has an increased efficiency. Also, the indoor unit is made to have a simple and strong structure and thereby increases user's convenience.